Drive Chronicles: Into The Next Gear!
by Dark Drive
Summary: Attempting to get home, Kamen Rider Drive gets thrown into another dimension! Where Earth has been nearly taken over by the deadly computer virus known as Venjix. It's there, he joins forces with a new team of power rangers to help protect the domed city of Corinth. ( Same Verse As Drive Chronicles: Wild Force )
1. Unexpected Arrival

Plot Summary: Kamen Rider Drive finds himself thrust forward into another dimension, where earth has been taken over by a computer virus and the only safe haven left being a domed city. There, he encounters that dimensions Power Rangers and bans with them to help save their world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM, Or Kamen Rider Drive. They belong to Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OC!

* * *

| Location: Domed City Of Corinth. |

| Time: 11:52pm |

 _ **[ Insert Theme: A Messenger From The Future From Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future OST ]**_

Corinth, the last safe haven in the world that hadn't been taken over by the deadly computer virus known as Venjix. Though there was not any threats at the moment, as it was very late in the night with only the sounds of cars roaming around the streets.

High above the central tower, which is the city's nerve center in terms of security, a blue light flicked above the tower before it transformed into a massive blue portal which swirled brightly with electric blue and white energies.

In the center of the portal, something began to take shape. It manifested within the portal as it appeared to be an engine, then the engine grew and suddenly became a blue and black sports car!

The vehicle itself appeared to have circuitry running along the body as the blue electronic circuit lines pulsated with green energies. The car appeared to be a modified Mercedes-Benz AMG GT, but the large Mercedes logo on the center of the grill had been replaced with a large stylized 'R' which was a bright silver color. The windows were tinted, masking the identity of the driver within. The engine hummed with a turbine whir, while also retaining the original Mercedes engine. It was a hybrid sounding tone.

The car exited the vortex as it closed, the vehicle now riding along the side of the tower with no signs of falling as if the car was magnetically attracted to the wall. The car slowed to a halt, the engine humming as the driver side door popped open with a robotic whir. The door swung far out enough as the driver stepped out, standing on the door and looking over the city.

While it was still night out, the lights could clearly make out the identity of the driver a bit. It appeared to be a lone armored figure, the armor appearing to be very sleek and matching that of the sports car. The legs and arms covered with blue circuitry designs. The shoulder and torso armor very digital like, black with blue outlines and had pointed tipped shoulders. The chest area appearing to have a tire wrapped around him, the treads having a yellow circuitry design to them. Branded on the top of the tire in bold letters was: 'Type: NEXT'

The Helmet consisted of a blue wide V shaped visor with two small stubs sticking out the top center. The forehead of the helmet having that same stylized 'R' as the sports car. Wrapped around his waist was a large belt buckle, which was silver and seemed to have a heavy car motif to it. The circular center screen had a stylized 'N' branded in bold glowing red.

" _ **Hm, it appears that Time Road 2.0 needs a little more adjustment.**_ " The figure said, his voice having been distorted and almost robotic like but it was clear that it was a male's voice. The figure looked around the city, as if trying to make out where he was.

Within the tower, Colonel Mason Truman was currently reading some files as one of the soldiers walked in, where his eyes focused on the 3D holographic image of the city with a red dot literally blinking on the center tower.

"Colonel Truman, you might want to come—" he found himself unable to speak as he simply looked out the window. Truman looking in the same direction with wide eyes as he saw what the solider was seeing.

The blue sports car was literally parked right over top of the window! The armored figure turning around to face the two men as they stared at each other for brief moments before Truman slammed his hand down on the alarm as klaxons went off.

Outside, The figure heard the alarms as he literally facepalmed.

" _ **Well, I think we might have upset someone.**_ " He said, as he climbed back into the car and closed the door as the engine turned over with a snarl, the rear wheels squealing as the car barreled down the side of the tower before the front wheels lifted off the side of the tower and the car literally took off into the sky, leaving a pair of electric circuitry like tire tracks in the sky. The horn honked, which sound deeper in tone.

Of course, by the time Truman got troops assembled to tackle the threat, he could only grit his teeth as he watched the mysterious armored figure fly off into the night. While he was in the city, trying to find him would be impossible.

He turned to his lieutenant, and then said.

"Get me Doctor K, tell her we have a situation."

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this is a VERY short chapter but I promise to get into more detail. It's not easy writing good lengthy chapters these days but I promise to work as hard as I can to get some lengthy ones in!


	2. A Familiar Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or Power Rangers: RPM. They belong to Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

* * *

| Location: Corinth |

| Time: 11:46am |

The blue and black Mercedes AMG GT had found a nice hiding spot in a nearby factory which was luckily fully automated and out of reach from Venjix's grasp. The vehicle had been sitting in idle for the past 12 hours, with a lumbering mass sleeping in the driver's seat.

Said mass, began to stir awake as the driver side door popped open and a male figure stepped out from the vehicle. Stretching with a groan his face could be clearly more seen within the lights of the factory.

He was no more than 24-25 at the most, his hair was a dark blonde and he had soft icy blue eyes. The top of his hand sported the 'R' logo from the Mercedes in a vibrant blue color which seemed glow. His attire consisted of a black denim jacket, with a blue t-shirt underneath. He also sported black denim jeans and light grey sneakers.

The stylized 'R' logo was stitched on the left shoulder of the jacket, while on the right side was a logo consisting of a broadsword surrounded by angel wings with a quote saying ' _ **If I tell you, I have to kill you**_ '.

On the back of the jacket, was the 'R' logo once more but this time bigger and more noticeable. And beneath that was big, blue bold text that said only three words. Two of the words above the R, and one word below it.

' _ **Start Our Mission**_ '

The male cracked his neck, icy blue hues looking around at his surroundings before turning back to look down at his vehicle. He walked up, tapping the hood of the vehicle gently.

"Come on, buddy.

It's time to wake up." He said softly, as the vehicle responded with the engine turning over with a soft roar.

" _W-Where are we?_ " The sound of a voice emitted from the vehicle, this one sounding darker and more mechanical in tone but showed a bit of gruff in the voice as well.

"We were trying to get home, remember? I guess we should've done some further calibrating on the Time Road before testing it. Cause we aren't back in our time, in fact, I think we jumped dimensions." The male explained, leaning on the front end of the car.

" _How could you figure that out?_ " The Mercedes responded back.

"I went out and explored around a bit and I learned that we're in a domed city called Corinth, which doesn't exist anywhere on earth. I also learned that the world has been nearly taken over by a computer virus called Venjix and that Corinth is the only safe haven left in the world." The male explained, running hands through his dark blonde locks with a sigh.

The vehicle seemed to rev in response to the male's explanation.

" _And I just did a diagnostics check, one of the main inhibitor chips to the Time Road is fried and will need to be replaced. Until we can find and replace the damaged chip, we're stuck here._ " The car responded.

"We also need to be careful, we might've made a bit of a bad impact on the people, and probably recognize your vehicular form now so I want you to stay here and only come when it's an emergency. You have my comms, so if you run into any trouble just hit me up." The male told the car, who revved in response once again with the whine of the turbine sounding much clearer.

"Of course, Brendan." The vehicle said in response to his partner's order.

With that acknowledgment, the male, known as Brendan, nodded as he walked out of the factory and headed out into the city streets, with a goal of trying to see if he could locate a place that sold parts to fix the time road.

One thing was for certain.

He was in for a big surprise.

* * *

| Location: Venjix Mainframe, Fifty Miles Outside Of Corinth |

"Master Venjix, we have rather interesting to share with you." Stated General Shifter, as he walked into the main room of the HQ before heading over to a computer monitor.

" _ **What is it, General Shifter?**_ " The loud and threatening tone of Venjix emitted from all around the room with a long cylindrical pole with a red optical sensor attached to the top turning to look at the general.

"We were looking through Corinth's security cameras last night, and around 11:52 last night, we saw this." Shifter hit a key and security footage from the night before showed up on a large holographic screen.

The footage showed a large blue portal opening up, and a blue and black sports car coming out of it. The camera zoomed in, to show the armored figure stepping out of the vehicle. This caused Venjix's optical sensor to zoom in with interest.

"What do you think of it, Master? Is it another ranger?" Shifter asked, looking at the red optical with curiosity.

" _ **No, this isn't Doctor K's handiwork. This is someone new, perhaps we can use this to an advantage? I want you to send Tenaya 7 to the city at once and have her find whoever, or whatever that is.**_ " Venjix ordered, his tone serious yet almost unemotional as he looked at the armored figure climbing into the vehicle, as it flew off into the night with the video footage ending.

"At once, Master." Shifter then bowed, before heading off to do what he was ordered to do.

* * *

| Location: Ranger HQ, Corinth |

Doctor K, creator of the Ranger Program, was furiously typing away on her keyboard as she was currently looking into something that Colonel Truman gave her earlier that morning. She had looked at the security footage that Truman had given her, depicting of the armored figure appearing in his vehicle on the side of the tower last night and flying off into the night.

Needless to say, K was interested and a bit worried. She was interested in the technology that this individual had in his possession, but was more worried that this person might have copied her ranger series technology.

Unfortunately, she had little to work with as all she had was video footage from last night. The most she could do, was triangulate the area where the vehicle could've landed in and have the rangers search from there.

Her search was however, cut short when the alarm went off which signaled that there was trouble within the city.

With a sigh, she quickly commed the rangers.

"We have an emergency."

* * *

| Location: Somewhere In The City, Corinth |

Brendan had zero luck trying to look for a part store that sold anything that could fix the Time Road. Most of the tech was either outdated, or hard to come by as shop owners had explained.

He was about ready to blow a gasket at this point when the sound of explosions rang off, which caught the dark blonde's attention as he turned in the direction of the sound.

To his surprise he saw robots, that looked like mangled messes of gears and parts, blasting away at anything they could find...

..including civilians!

"It just doesn't end, does it?" Brendan muttered as he charged full sprint towards the civilians who had been hit by debris or laser blast. Luckily there was only two which was a young couple as Brendan helped them both to their feet.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, the both nodded despite the boyfriend's head bleeding a bit.

"Get to safety!" He told them, as the two didn't wait any longer and ran as far away from the danger as they could.

[ _**Insert Theme: Drive Struggle From Kamen Rider Drive OST**_ ]

As they went out of sight, Brendan turned only to see the robots now setting their sights on him as they charged at the male, who sighed before running up to the closest one and jumped. His foot thrusted outward as he delivered a hard kick to the machine's chest which sent it flying into a wall.

One of the robots tried to hit him from behind, but Brendan saw his movements and grabbed its weapons, smashing it over the head before swinging it hard to the left which knocked the robot's head right off. But he was unable to see the one robot come up and smash Brendan right in his left side as the pain hit the male like a ton of bricks.

That's when his internal comm came to life.

" _Brendan! Your vitals show increased heart rate and BP. Is something wrong?_ " Came the voice of the vehicle on the other end.

"Yeah!" Brendan said before spin kicking a robot away from him before he could speak. "You might wanna get over here as quickly as you can! It seems that we have some big trouble!" Brendan yelled over the comms.

" _I'm on my way! I'll be there in less than two minutes!_ " The vehicle responded as the comm went off, and it was just in time as Brendan turned around and was greeted with a fist from one of the robots which knocked the male on his back. Then, three of the robots lined up, ready to blast him.

Brendan picked himself up, getting onto one knee as he looked at them.

"—I'm in deep shit." He groaned, but the sound of blaster fire behind him seemed to cut him off as the three robots were blown to pieces. He turned around, and was met with a sight he thought he'd never see again in his life:

Running towards him were Power Rangers! Five of them, all of them were sporting an automotive motif to them. There was a red ranger, a blue ranger, a yellow ranger, a green ranger and a black ranger.

All charging towards the robots with fuel pump shaped blasters in hand as the yellow ranger rushed towards Brendan and helped him to his feet.

"You alright?" She asked, as Brendan seemed to nod in response "I think I'll live." He told her as she nodded and pointed in the opposite direction of the fight.

"Get someplace safe!" She said, before running off to join her fellow rangers in the fight as the comm rang again.

" _Thirty Seconds from your current position, I see a corner I can pull into and I'll await further orders._ " The vehicle said as Brendan turned, and saw the blue AMC GT's front end sticking out from the corner. Brendan quickly rushed over and flung open the passenger side door, reaching in and grabbing the silver belt buckle that was placed in the holder.

He didn't think he would get back into the action so soon, he had just finished a huge battle before he tried going home. But it seemed that the battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a lengthier chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! There's more to come soon! If you have any ideas you'd like me to incorporate into the story, message me and lemme know! I'm /more/ than happy to listen to all of your ideas!

Until next time!  
Dark Drive Out!


	3. Back In The Driver's Seat

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Kamen Rider Drive! They belong to Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

* * *

| Location: Downtown, Corinth |

| Time: 12:06pm |

Brendan looked down at the belt in his hands, the center ring flashing as a brace appeared on his left wrist which was modeled after that of a gear shift. His hand gripped the belt in his hand as he looked at his car and then back at the fight.

He could see that a new player had entered the battle, a female figure with a large black visor covering her face. This woman's presence turned the tight of the fight to the enemies's favor as he watched the rangers getting put down one by one, they weren't getting killed but if he stood by, they'd be dead very soon.

" _Brendan, I know that we just finished our battle in Turtle Cove, but they need our help. They need Drive's power._ " The vehicle said, rolling forward a bit, as Brendan looked back at the blue Mercedes, and then nodded as he headed back into the fight.

The Rangers were getting kicked, and they were getting kicked hard. It appeared that whatever Venjix wanted, he wanted it bad because he had sent Tenaya 7 in, who has been becoming much harder to take down as of lately.

"This is getting so easy nowadays, I swear." Tenaya joked as she was currently holding the red ranger by the throat before throwing him with the rest of the down rangers, who were all struggling to get back onto their feet as Tenaya reached on her hip and pulled out her blaster.

"I finally get to get rid of you rangers, you got any last words? No? Then get ready to meet your end." She said, squeezing the trigger as she fired five laser blast, one for each ranger.

However, the blast never made it to their targets, as the sound of a ding was heard followed by the sound of a small whirring motor heading their way as Tenaya and the Rangers looked to see a hot-wheels sized taxi cab literally barreling towards them, it kept into the air and a portal manifested behind it which caught the bullets and then fired them back at Tenaya who was blown off her feet from the barrage of laser fire.

She landed on her back hard, grunting in pain as she quickly picked herself up and looked around for the small car, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Who did that!? Show yourself now!" She screamed out, furious that someone dared get in her way of what she desired most, which was to destroy the power rangers.

The sound of deep horn honking was heard as the rangers looked behind them to see the black and blue sports car rolling up behind them...with no driver behind the wheel!

The car slowed to a halt just meters behind the ranger's feet, as energy manifested on the driver side door and formed a blaster which powered up quickly and fired a powerful bolt of plasma, which struck the army of Grinders that was Tenaya's backup and reduced them to chunks of metal and debris.

Speaking of Tenaya, she was balling a fist up with a furious expression as she ran and leapt over the rangers, storming towards the driver and grabbed the driver side door handle, but was met with surprise when the door swung open on its own and knocked Tenaya back.

When she came to, she saw the man who fought the Grinders earlier standing there, but now he had new additions to him. His left wrist had a brace of some sort, and his waist now held a silver belt buckle and in his right hand was a small car that was double sided, one side blue and black, the other yellow and blue.

"I'm not one to hit a woman, but you're not really a woman so what the hell—" He then reached down and turned the key that was on the side of the belt buckle, which emitted the sound of an engine turning over as the center ring formed a red circle which got bigger and small every second.

Tenaya remembered something, the footage that Venjix showed her of the armored figure, he had that exact car...and THAT EXACT BELT!

"You're—"

"Henshin." Brendan said, as he inserted the car that was in his hand, into the brace as the belt responded.

" **DRIVE! TYPE: NEXT!** " Techno Rock music emitted from the belt as a swirl of energy appeared around Brendan, parts of armor formed in the circle of energy before connecting with him, forming the armor of the figure in the footage Tenaya saw.

The front left fender on the blue sports car folded back and energy formed in the wheel, making a tire which shot out and connected onto Brendan's chest. The tire saying ' **TYPE NEXT** ' as energy swirled up the tire to complete the transformation.

[ _**Insert Theme: Dark Drive From Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future Original Soundtrack**_ ]

The rangers were staring with shocked expressions underneath their helmets as they gazed upon the armored warrior that now stood before him. Tenaya however didn't seem phased as she raised her blaster up and attempted to fire upon the warrior, but Brendan moved faster than she expected and grabbed her wrist, which held the blaster and applied pressure.

" _ **Start Our Mission**_." Brendan's voice within the helmet was now distorted, deeper and almost difficult to identity but now you could hear a bit of his real voice in it. The visor flashed brightly with a blue hue as he squeezed harder on Tenaya's wrist, the Venjix attack bot struggling futilely to break free from his grip.

Unable to hold her weapon, she dropped it which gave Brendan the opportunity to throw a punch, the blow striking her directly in the gut with enough force that she actually doubled over in pain.

However, it allowed Tenaya to finally break free from his grip as she kicked off him and grab her weapon in the process as she squeezed off a few rounds at him.

The visor on Brendan's helmet flashed again, and the tire latched to his chest began to spin rapidly at a high pace as a barrier of pure digital energy blocked the high powered shots with ease.

When the smoke cleared, Tenaya was nowhere to be seen, having used her attack as a diversion to escape back to Venjix as Brendan huffed and rolled his shoulders a bit.

" _ **Damn! She got away! I would've loved to have gone a few rounds with her, she seems like a lot of fun.**_ " He mumbled that last bit as he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, and turned to see the rangers approaching him.

The black ranger seemed to be the first one to speak to him, in a rather demanding tone.

"Start talking, pal. Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?—"

That's when the green ranger, who was currently admiring Brendan's car as he was running fingers along the metallic surface of the vehicle.

"—and where did you get such a sweet ride?" He said, rather enthusiastically as the vehicle in question, seemed to respond with a loud rev of its turbine hybrid engine.

" _Do you mind getting your hands off me?_ " The car responded with an annoyed tone, which caused the green ranger to literally jump back in shock.

"It talks!?" He exclaimed, as Brendan seemed to facepalm with a soft sigh.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
